Musicbox
by rock-the-casbah18
Summary: Draco and Hermione, through song.


**Disclaimer:** J.K. owns all, except for the songs, which the bands own.

**A/N:** Shuffle Challenge for HPFC. Blah.

_What happened to the good old days?_

_I was kinda hoping it was all a stupid phase_

-Lily Allen, **Friend of Mine**

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley? Is that you?," Hermione asked, her pale hand resting on the redhead-by-the-bar's freckled arm. The girl turned to Hermione, her eyes unfocused and watery.

"Yeah, wot about it?," the girl, now confirmed as Ginny spoke brashly. Hermione's brow furrowed and she smiled, unsure.

"It's me – Hermione. Didn't you recognise me?," Hermione said, motioning to her still too-curly amber hair. Draco turned away from the bar, his and Hermione's drink in hand.

"Oh, hi She-Weasel," he greeted Ginny. She only popped her gum loudly, tugging at one of the tacky gold hoops hanging from her ear. Her manicured nails dug deeply into the arm of the stranger-man she was with.

"Who are you here with?," Hermione asked, smiling kindly. She took her drink from Draco with a grateful smile.

"Oh, erm," Ginny began, biting her lip thoughtfully. "Aaron. Or wait, Dave, maybe? I'm not really sure," she said with a high-pitched giggle.

"Right, well, it was nice seeing you," Draco said hurriedly, pulling Hermione away. Hermione sighed. "I was kind of hoping it was just a phase. Do you think she's given up the cocaine habit yet?"

_And the fog forming on my window_

_Tells me that the morning's here_

_And you'll be gone before too long_

-Sublime, **40 oz. to Freedom**

"Do you even know where we are?," Draco asked, still chuckling over Hermione's last comment. She giggled, reaching up and wiping the condensation from the inside of his windshield.

"Somewhere near the coast," she said, though he didn't hear her; he was too distracted by her short red dress that had ridden up when she'd leaned forward. Hermione laughed again, leaning back into the seat. She was so different than the last time Draco had been with her. She seemed so mature, so experienced, so beautiful, yet so unreachable.

"The sun's almost up," Hermione said quietly, running a hand through her tamed chocolate curls. "It's probably time for me to go."

"Yeah," Draco agreed softly, thinking of the bottle of vodka he had at home. If he couldn't have her, he could at least have 40 oz. to freedom.

_Hold me tight_

_Let me go on loving you_

**- The Beatles, Hold Me Tight**

Hermione was sure that if she smiled any harder, it'd become painful. She couldn't stop though, hadn't stopped for the last four hours. Draco chuckled, one arm around her waist, the other holding her hand as he spunher around the dance floor of the Manor's ballroom.

"Happy, Mrs. Malfoy?," he whispered softly in her ear. Her eyes fluttered closed as his warm breath caressed the lobe of her ear.

"More than happy, Mr. Malfoy," she replied demurely. Draco looked at Hermione with burning grey eyes, and suddenly she was very happy that she'd chosen to wait for their wedding night.

_Drew a crazy picture on my hand and told me_

_She wanted to change my point of view_

- The Fratellis, **Got Ma Nuts from a Hippie**

Hermione Granger's tiny pink tongue poked out of the corner of her pink lips and her brow was furrowed in concentration. Draco Malfoy just rolled his eyes, staring at the ink pen moving against the back of his hand. Hermione scribbled some more and Draco just sighed.

"Granger, I think you've finally gone completely mental," Draco drawled, "I don't see how writing on my hand will change my view on muggleborns." Hermione leaned away from him, shaking her head.

"Alright, you see those two hearts?," Hermione began seriously. "One's inside a pureblood, right? The other, well, it's inside a muggleborn." Draco looked at her like she was crazy. He snorted.

"They're both made of the same skin though, aren't they? They're both roughly the same size, with the same things inside them. They're the same, you see?" Hermione sighed. "I figured you may be a visual learner."

Her drawing by no means changed Draco's mind, but the determined look in her eyes definitely did something to him.

_I was walking along minding my business_

_When love came and hit me in the eye_

- Nat King Cole, **Orange Coloured Sky**

Hermione Granger walked down the hallway, and it was like an angel had descended from heaven. At least, that's how it seemed to Draco Malfoy. His mouth parted slightly, and he lost his breath. She was so beautiful, so forbidden, but so beautiful. Her hair cascaded in honey brown curls down her back; her eyes were alight with emotion. All she needed was a pair of wings and then no one would be able to deny her angel status.

She smiled, though not at him, as she walked closer, and closer yet. She was almost in front of him and Draco thought he might faint.

Then, she pulled her fist back and socked him right in the eye.


End file.
